Flash's day of rest
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Flash accidentally puts a little too much stress on himself and pulls a back muscle. He needs to spend the day resting. However, having his children wait on him makes him feel terrible, as he doesn't normally get spoiled. Nor does he spend the day resting.


**Take THAT Fanfiction! I edited my chapter and got it posted! HAH! ... Sorry, my account was being stupid, so I'm happy to have posted this. ^_^**

**Just a cute little one shot I thought of. Besides, Flash needs this. X3**

**Also, it'll be a long one. Sorry. Or for those who like long stories... You're welcome. And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>Flash slowly willed his wings and animal features to disappear in a burst of light and sparkles, and blinked his eyes to a regular human blue to keep the humans from recognizing him. After all, today was the day Gold wanted to play some basket ball with him. And since it wasn't often he could spend time with his child. Gold did so much for him. Besides, Gold was finally feeling better after spending the last few days sick in bed. The least he could do was play a little basket ball with him. Even if the angel had limited knowledge on the game... at least it meant Gold would win and be happy. He'd rather lose and have Gold happy than win and have Gold pout.<p>

As the angel walked into the court, he wasn't all too surprised to find Gold there already, coat off, blue smiley t-shirt showing proudly and his three bands around his arms (the red, green and blue stripes on his arms), but he WAS surprised to find his other children there as well. Septimus and Silver were on the court (Silver beside Gold and Septimus most likely waiting for Flash on the other side), while Bronze sat on the bench, drinking some water all the while. Perhaps Gold had told his brothers of the game they had planned? Flash wouldn't be all that surprised if that were the case. Golds as a bit of a chatter box. But oh well. The more the merrier. Besides, Flash enjoyed being able to spend time with his children.

Gold quickly waved at him, gesturing for him to enter their mini circle. His child began to explain the rules: no tripping, no violence, no cursing, and no using powers. It seemed simple enough. Flash admitted the "no powers" bit would be difficult, as Flash relied heavily on his powers, but he would make due. After all, it would be worth it to spend some time with his children. He just hoped he wouldn't be terrible at this game.

The angel tried to keep up the best he could without "cheating" (using any powers), finding it slightly difficult really. His children- Silver and Gold- were fast and quick thinking. And Septimus probably had to pick up the slack, as the demon had only scored half the amount of points the other two had. Flash almost felt like he wasn't any use on the court, but in his defense, he hasn't played basket ball often. Also, his children were a bit more aggressive than he was. It wasn't like they were tripping him or shoving him to the ground, they just snagged the ball when he ran or swatted it away when he tried to make a shot. He didn't want to fight back, as he didn't want to hurt them, but perhaps this was his general problem...

Septimus waved at him, indicating he was going to pass to him. As the ball came his way, he jumped up and caught it with ease, beginning to run down the court. Silver had tried to block him, but Flash was set on scoring at least one goal himself. As Silver tried to snag the ball, Flash swerved to the left, causing the demon to fall to his knees. Since Silver was naturally clumsy, this was nothing, and Flash shrugged it off for now.

Gold soon attempted to swat the ball away, but he also wouldn't allow the angel to swerve passed him. Flash bit his lip slightly, trying to make it past him, but to no avail. Finally he decided to wing it and run right. Unfortunately, due to all the swerved steps Gold had been making, the boy swerved that way as well and ended up tripping the both of them, Gold actually landing painfully on the others back.

Naturally worried, Septimus, Silver and Bronze rushed over to the duo, quickly getting Gold off of Flash. However, their worry only grew when Flash didn't pick himself up. Bronze slowly knelt in front of the man, taking in his pain stricken face.

" Dad? "

The child asked sweetly. Yet his voice was still full of concern.

" A-are you alright? "

In all seriousness, Flash wasn't. He didn't want to cause any worry, but there was a horrible pain searing through his back. He felt as though he couldn't move. It concerned him deeply, as the fall wasn't that bad and he knew it. Nor was Gold very heavy. He didn't know why his back hurt as badly as it did. Slowly, however, he began to attempt to stand, ignoring the unbearable pain surging throughout his back.

" I-I am just f- "

A crack could be heard coming from the man's injury, causing him to cry out and flop pathetically back to the ground. Flash felt humiliated, to be truthful. He hated looking weak, especially in front of his own family.

Rolling his eyes up, he was surprised to find Gold and Septimus in front of him, both looking worried. Suddenly the duo lifted him up by beneath the arms, causing the pain to return. Luckily not as intense as when he tried to stand before.

" Dad, I think you should see Jenette. "

Septimus said firmly, causing a fear to fill the angels heart. He wasn't afraid of doctors, no that was childish. He just feared what she would tell him. As the angel of creation, he couldn't allow things such as back injuries to slow him down. He needed to be fit and ready whenever evil reared it's head. Sure Pyro had been out of action for a bit, but the villains always strike when the hero can't fight back.

Unfortunately he had no real say in this matter, as he knew his children would take him to see her no matter what. So he remained silent as the four lead him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>" My goodness Flash, what have you been up to? "<p>

Jenette fussed as she began to work some pressure into the angels lower back, causing the man to hiss and cover his mouth. He couldn't say it didn't hurt. It felt like his back was on fire, or like he'd pulled something. How, he wasn't sure. But that's what it felt like to him. It was horrible...

" Kids, when did this happen? "

" Well. "

Gold began, sounding a bit frantic. Flash hoped his son wasn't blaming himself for this- he knew it wasn't his fault.

" We were playing basketball, and I kinda fell on top of him. "

" ... Well, that couldn't be it. "

Jenette mumbled, getting a mental sigh of relief from the angel on the cot.

" Flash is strong, and you don't weigh that much. At least not enough to hurt someone when you fall on them. It seems Flash might've put too much stress on himself, and the fall only got his body to register it. Flash... "

The doctor knelt at his side, now facing him. Flash didn't like the look in her eyes. She must've felt smart, or thought she'd figured it out.

" Have you done anything out of the ordinary? "

Flash blinked, looking down and placing a finger to his cheek as he began to think. He remembered what he'd done this week. He'd fought a horde of demons, one of which kicked him hard in the lower back. He'd helped an elderly woman move her fridge and oven. He'd carried a school bus to school, then held it so the mechanics could fix it. He'd helped repair an old temple the mortals built for him years ago. He'd battled Pyro a little, probably receiving more damage due to still not wanting to fight his brother. He'd helped Alder and Dash when their office had been knocked off it's beam and was almost launched into the water. And he'd stopped a floating island from falling and helped fly it back into place.

This was all simple stuff for him, nothing new. But was it normal, was the question? The angel looked at Jenette sheepishly, giving a silly nervous smile in her direction.

" What... would you consider... out of the ordinary? "

Whilst Jenette didn't look amused, his children broke into giggles. And it made the angel smile to know his children liked his question. The woman stood up and began to work his back again, more so massaging it this time around. Flash immediately tensed up, trying not to hiss in the pain/pleasure he felt now.

" Well honey, I don't know what to tell you. "

The woman said simply.

" You definitely pulled something with whatever work you do. Normally when a human pulls something it can confine them to bed rest for 3-4 days. "

" What?! "

Flash yelped, wanting his wings to spring up. But he'd long since had them gone. He couldn't rest for 3-4 days! He was the guardian of the earth! He needed to be able to protect it whenever they needed him! Not to mention villains always attack whenever they hear the hero is out of action! This was terrible!

" But! "

Jenette snapped, trying to keep the man from freaking out.

" Since you ARE an exceedingly powerful angel, for you, it'll only be a single day. I think even you can rest for a day. Boys, look after him, will ya? And, give him ice packs. That'll help take the sting away. "

Laying down and doing nothing all day? Hoo boy... this was going to be the longest day of his life...

* * *

><p>Flash hissed as his children laid him down on the couch, feeling himself tense up horribly at the contact. He couldn't help it... sore back plus not normally relaxing equals not fun times laying down.<p>

His children all backed up a bit, giving him some much needed space. He was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. It didn't happen often, but he was feeling smothered. He didn't like it really, but he was glad to know his children cared. It warmed his heart even...

" Would you like anything dad? "

Septimus asked gently.

" Maybe... something to drink? "

Well... he was feeling a little parched. He'd hate to have his children wait on him though. Besides, he didn't even know what he'd want. Like... Apple juice, or milk, or water. Not coolaid, too sweet for him. Not soda either, a bit too fizzy for his liking. Not to mention he only liked dr. pepper out of the soda group.

Ah darn it... now he was even thirstier. Maybe he could ask... eh, s-since they were offering and all.

" Um... s-some water would be nice... "

" On it! "

Gold chirped, rushing off to the kitchen, getting some giggles from his brothers.

" M-maybe something small to eat too... I-if it is not any trouble, that is... "

" I got it! "

Silver said happily, rushing off and looking for his dad's special diamonds of sugar. The Winchester's always kept some in case their father came over.

Flash flushed greatly at all the attention he was getting, looking off to the side. He couldn't help it. He was the one who fussed over other people, not the other way around. Perhaps this is why people enjoyed him as a guardian. Because his need to keep everyone happy and safe was so great.

Feeling slight pressure beside him, Flash turned to see Septimus sitting down beside him, giving the look Flash called, the look of concern.

" Hey dad. Is everything alright? You seem a little... nervous. Is it the fact you have to rest, or that we're waiting on you? "

" Perhaps... "

Flash admitted quietly, poking his pointer fingers together shyly.

" A little of both... I am usually the one to wait on others, not... the other way around... "

Septimus smiled to this, placing a gentle hand down on his fathers knee.

" Well, perhaps it's time for a change. As you used to say "never turn down another persons kindness". "

The angel blushed at having his words thrown back at him before nodding softly, looking off to the left. He couldn't help it... he just couldn't seem to take another's kindness without feeling embarrassed...

* * *

><p>A little time had passed, and Flash's children had decided it might be fun to watch a movie with their parents. And Flash would hate to admit... as he found it slightly mean... but he thought it was adorable when Laura didn't know what a movie WAS. She hadn't been around when they were invented, but Flash couldn't help but find her ignorance adorable.<p>

His children had decided on a movie called "The Tom and Jerry movie", a movie about an animated cat and mouse helping an orphan girl. Bronze had thought it was an appropriate, funny yet kind movie that would suit the angels needs.

Currently, Silver, Septimus and Bronze were sitting on the couch in the far back of the room, Gold sitting at their feet, and Laura was cuddling Flash on the couch. Flash couldn't lie and say he hadn't missed this form of affection when the woman gave her life for him. Many days he still wished she hadn't, but he also didn't mind nearly as bad now. He had her back. And that's all that mattered to him.

Back on the subject of the movie, Flash was decently fascinated by the film. He hadn't watched many movies before, and often found them intriguing. What the humans could do with animation was incredible to him.

He also couldn't lie and say the bright lights and dimly lit room weren't making him sleepy... he'd already been tired before, but the lights were putting him to sleep. His eyes began to blink and droop tiredly, before he slowly drifted into a soft, pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a little less... meaningful then I had planned, but it's still a decent place to end off. Besides, I think it got the point across. Flash had to rest for the day, and his family wanted to take care of him, helping him see it's ok to accept help when needed. If this story's no good, let me know, and I'll see if I can extend it. <strong>

**But until then, I hope you've enjoyed. **


End file.
